Dear Ace Lightning
by Scarabbug
Summary: Various letters to a superhero, from those who know him. Or not, as the case may be... Oneshot. Encumbers RW6D theories.


Inspired by the fanfiction (and Strange New Worlds entry) "Dear Captain Kirk" by Bruce W. Thompson… if the W stands for William, then it's just too creepy to believe and my grandfather has some explaining to do. The writer (i.e. me) apologises if he finds this unacceptable.

**Disclaimer**: All Ace Lightning Canon Characters are the property of Rick Sigglekow. The character of Avraam, and ray Exe are copyrighted to **Sarah Frost** who also beta-read this story (many thanks to her and all remaining errors are mine). Illia Dove was first created by, and is copyrighted by **Lightning F lash**. I think that's everyone…

On with the Fic.

PS: Am having trouble with the line breaker. Namely, it won't work. I tried to improvise gaps.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Dear Ace Lightning.

By Scarab Dynasty.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**OFFICAL NOTICE OF THE LIGHTNING KNIGHT ACADEMY. **

Communication Dated: 03/88/15.6

To: Ace Granger

From: Amandrix Pierce of 6D Academy Applications

Communication Type: Acceptance Document.

It is my great pleasure to accept your application to the Lightning Knight Academy of the Sixth Dimension. You will attend a dormitory in the Dividend Campus. The term shall begin in the third season, the first date post Stormfall. We look forward to your attendance.

Do Right and Fear Not.

Yours Truly,

Amandrix Pierce, Applicant Advisor.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Dear Ace,

Son, there are days when I just can't believe it, you know. You know exactly what I mean, dear. It seems less than a minute ago you were three feet tall, clambering onto my lap and staring up at your grandfather's sword, hanging above the mantelpiece.

The Academy will be a trying place. But of course you know that; your father relived the stories of his own academy experiences often enough. Now I don't want you thinking you have anything to live up to or pressuring yourself. Just because your father was the captain of the Lightning Knights for fifty cycles before being promoted to Marshal status _and_ led three revolts against the forces of evil himself does not mean that I expect you to be pulling all nighters and generally neglecting your health in the name of what your father calls duty.

By which I mean of course you're _capable_ of living up to anything he was of but…

Oh, dear, I'm not really helping, am I? You know me, dear; my foot always finds some way into my mouth. Just remember that first and foremost, your duty is to _your own health_. But then, you've always been compassionate like that, haven't you? I might as well tell you to refrain from powering up.

Which reminds me, the first time they offer that to you, Ace, please _don't_ select the high powered booster panel first. Your father says you should work into it from a low level charge. I hear they've started providing new members with insulation gloves for the first few weeks while they get used to the static. He also says that it wasn't like that in his day and Knights were expected to be far more enduring but, well, I personally think that gives me all the more reason to be glad of it.

So don't you go blowing half yourself to pieces before you're even registered in the exams, because you don't know which power up to use. No biting off more than you can chew. And that applies to other areas also.

Be careful, sweetheart. And remember to write. Really write, I mean. Not just something you threw together quickly between classes.

Love.

Mrs Margaret Granger

(That's mother to you, of course, dear.)

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Dear Ace.

When you catch up with that new recruit, Sparx (assuming that you find her before I do) please inform her that the incident involving the clogged Lightning Battery she pushed into a highly volatile experimental engine's crystalline power source was not in the least bit funny.

Random.

PS: Madam Shackles of the Engineering Department is after her coding. Sparx had better hope that I find her before the Tutor from Oblivion does. And that is _really_ saying something.

Hi there, Ace! How're things?

Okay, I only saw you about an hour ago at the Pre-Graduation Ceremony so I pretty much _know_ how things are, but, anyway…

It was kinda a cool graduation, right? At least once we got through the _unexciting_ bits. Seriously, I thought you were meant to have the great long, boring-as-oblivion speeches at the _end_ of the term period, not before we've even started!

I mean, it _was_ fun being in the middle of all the chaos of the unexpected Porcine attack (_and_ know that I wasn't the cause of it this time. Hee!) Way better than any speech, anyway. I bet your entrance-grading wasn't that fun.

Anyway, I just wanted to say that I saw you. You were in the third row from the top in the middle row, right next to the general. You _so_ got asked to sit there, didn't you? Honorary and _everything_.

And it's good that you could hang around to help with the "clear up" afterwards. Not that I couldn't have handled it. I'm a Lightning Knight Cadet now, after all.

I'm gonna ask if you've got any spaces on your standard team formation since that jerk Avraam didn't pass, so I guess I'll see you in the next level, when we get there.

My first battle as a trainee cadet. Heh. Short life, huh?

Seeya there Ace.

Love (and I don't say that to just anyone, you know, no dissing it!)

Sparx.

PS: Thanks.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Dear Senior Cadet and esteemed holder of the Granger Family Oath of Secrets, Ace Lightning.

Please do not be unnerved by my understanding of your rather more private titles; it is a tendency of mine to know things which I should not know. I mention this only as assurance that the following things I say are true and not merely a fallacy cooked up by an overzealous adolescent mind.

Despite my somewhat intimate knowledge of your person, I reinforce once again that I am not stalking you, this is precognitive. Check my Unique Abilities Stats in my Academy records if you do not believe me. I know for a fact that Sergeant Helix gave you access to these records as part of your elite training on Monday after the target practise class where you first met my good friend, Illia Dove.

Now, Miss Illia Dove is actually the reason I am writing. You may have noticed her expressing some interest in you since that occasion on the archery field where you narrowly prevented her from crippling herself with a conductive firearm. I also have reason to believe that she has the intention of requesting your company to the formal dance at the end of this term of duty.

Being the timid sort, she has of course not _mentioned_ this to me. But she has, as usual, reckoned without my precognitive energies getting a fix on her Letter Writing Kit. Therefore I am fully aware of her letter to you. In _pen and ink_ writing, no less. I also predict that it shall arrive in your mail container in the central plaza within three days, which should be how long it takes her to pluck up the courage to send it.

Being of the delicate sort, I would suggest quite strenuously that if you really _must_ turn her down, you do so with the utmost consideration. I have only just succeeded in cheering her up following a recent incident with Cadet Avraam.

Yes, this is _that_ kind of letter.

On the other hand, your current seeming obliviousness to her existence may work in her favour. I also understand that you are a man of dignity and tact, if somewhat lacking in your understanding of the female mind. (This is not a surprise to me, considering that your current source of female company seems to be that rather boorishly reckless young Cadet from my Sixth Dimensional History Class. No offence intended to her, of course. I find her outbursts at the Commander quite entertaining; she certainly has a very dominant spirit self about her person.) Other than this, I am unable to predict whether or not you might eventually return my friend's interest and I beseech you not to do her the injustice of shattering her fragile nature into a thousand pieces.

In other words, Senior Cadet Ace Lightning: Do Not Break Her. If you do so, the consequences may be… quite grim for all involved.

This is not, of course, a threat.

Yours truly,

Ray Exe, Junior Cadet of the Elektra Division.

PS: Your left wrist cannon has excess charge build up, I suggest you get it replaced before you sign up for the Shooting Tournament next demicycle.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Okay Ace, fine, have it your way. I wrote for you, already.

I've already sent the letter so I don't have it in front of me, but I believe I said something like the following (it's you own fault if you don't like what I said):

_Dear Miss Ray (or Miss Exe, whichever you prefer to be called). _

_Ace would have mailed himself, except that he's currently been deployed to the other side of the Fifth Dimension on an Intra-Dimensional Creatures Survey as part of his Data Collection Course, so he has asked me to write to you in his place. No doubt he'll contact you himself as soon as he gets back. _

_Please stop sending my friend disturbing letters relating to the love interests of his junior cadets claiming to predict his future. I know him, you see, and I think he's starting to find it disturbing. Though on that note, thanks for warning him about the wrist cannon, I've been trying to tell him something was up with that for _months_. And no, I can't explain how you knew that. Unlike some, I don't have access to the cadets' intimate report files. _

_Yours truly. _

_Random Gryffn (on behalf of Ace Lightning). _

There. I hope that sounds okay to you, though personally I think you should wait until you're back on this side of the dimension and tell the girl yourself.

The things I do for you, Ace Granger…

Random.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Dear Mr. Ace Lightning.

Hello, this is Miss Illia Dove from the Elektra Division. Sorry for sticking this in your mail and all, but I couldn't think how else to get it to you, so…

Anyway, you might remember me from archery class. I was the one who started sneezing on all the dust clouds and nearly put an energy arrow through my foot, remember? It was really nice, the way you calmed me down and stopped my weapon from discharging on anyone, I really appreciated it.

I was also wondering if, since the dance is coming up on the thirteenth of this hemicycle maybe if you didn't have anyone else to go with you might maybe want to go. With me, I mean.

Of course, it's perfectly okay if you're already busy or if you already have someone to go with. You've probably already been asked by someone. And I _am_ just a first year but I learned how to dance with my dad years ago. You know him, right? I think he took your class on that mountain trek a few weeks ago.

If you can't, then just forget I said anything, it really doesn't matter. I promise I won't bother you again.

Love Signed

Miss Illia Dove.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

And once again, Ace, _I_ have to do your dirty work when it comes to the female species. Fine.

_Dear Miss Exe._

_Forget everything I said in the last letter. Your point has been made. _

_Yours truly, Random Gryffn. _

…I did try to tell you she was telling the truth, Ace. Don't blame me if she loses her head. I, for one, would not like to have a precog mad at me. You want my advice? Date the girl. If you do, then at least you can avoid incurring the wrath of her friend. Who knows, you might even end up liking the girl.

You don't know until you try, right?

Random.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Deer Mister Ace Lightning.

Thank you fore helping us builde our akuaduct last wek. My best frend Alice says that wen we grow up we ar gowing too be Lightning Night Cadetts just like you.

Sined

Master Joshua Plankton.

Miss Starfire's Class.

Year Two.

PS: Do rite and feer not.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Dear Ace Lightning

Ah. Forgive me; it seems that I have not observed the proper manners.

Dear _Ace Lightning of the Union of the Lightning Knights of the Sixth Dimension._ Or should that be Cadet Ace Lightning? My, my. Just thirty cycles along and you're already learning to differentiate between freaks and your own kind. Your father must be so proud.

Yes, I know your father. There are not many people in the dimension who don't know of Marshal Granger of the Knight's Academy. Anyway.

My wife died today. She was caught up in the event of last week, which your kind has since labelled the Big Top Incident at the Carnival of Du Lac.

We have called it the Double Edged End. A building the Knights chose not to access because of its status as a "Freaks Totality" Area (and I don't give a damn in oblivion what the hell you call it. That's what it is.) Even though they knew it would become a site of carnage.

Yours was the only team of Lightning Knights (the only members of the super powered race), within reaching distance of the level. You had promised me three weeks earlier that my people would not be harmed. By anyone. Even if they were officially regarded as _Carnival Freaks_ and _Unregistered Mutants_. You claimed that all possible problems would be dealt with quick and fast, before it had a chance to reach us, we were the victims, you claimed. Even if we were freaks.

You actually said it in those very words, if I recall rightly.

It was one of the Puppeteers that got her, tugging on her systems and organs, dragging her bones about in the dirt like some foul mannequin toy at their whims for hours before cutting the strings.

If I recall rightly your team was on the other side of the carnival, helping a group of mortal settlers we direct an aqueduct.

An Oblivion. Damned. Aqueduct. _This_ held more value than a dozen non-and-semi-humanoid lives?

If the mortals had not been there, we might have been helped in time, and I would not have had to watch my wife die from deprivation of the Dimensional Energy that we depend on. A dwindling supply cut off, because some monster had severed the cords to her nexus Core, and cut her very soul out of her body. It was not simple and it was not fast.

This may have been an oversight on your behalf. A mindless mishap. An error you had not taken into account. It may have been a mistake. You may be sorry. I don't care.

This is your fault, Ace Granger. I will be unable to forget. And my granddaughter also will not be allowed to forget. Did you know that she is a humanoid? And quite adept in the arts of shapeshifting. It's why we took her as her own after the death of her own parents in yet another of your Knightly incidences of ignorance. She is ours now, and a very proud young child who shall now never know her other grandmother.

The day of your graduation shall not be a pleasant one.

Signed.

Marrinth Illusion, Lady (now Senior) of the Aforementioned House.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**OFFICAL NOTICE OF THE LIGHTNING KNIGHT ACADEMY. **

Communication Dated: 03/88/23.6

To: Ace Granger, Cadet Grade Three

From: Admiral Helix of the Knights Senior Division.

Communication Type: Congratulatory and Informative

It is my great pleasure to announce your acceptance as a member of the Elite Training Force of the Knights' Cadet Academy, Autonomous Division. This area of Knight training has been specifically structured to aid students such as yourself who show great promise in leadership and command.

Your transfer to this department will take place within a matter of weeks. You will be informed when a sector dorm becomes available.

Again, many congratulations on achieving this prestigious rank offer. The seniors look forwards to beginning your training.

Do Right and Fear Not.

Signed.

Admiral Helix.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Dear Ace.

Dear Ace my goddamn eye! Why the oblivion didn't you _tell us about this_? They're _transferring_ you and that place is like, halfway across the Dimension! There's no way you'll be in any of our standard classes if you've got to live all the way out there. I didn't even know you were applying for that division. Don't you get that that's the section that Lex got transferred too? He _hates_ you, why the heck would you want to be near _him_ and away from us! You could at last have told Random, he's as surprised as I am!

I'm just so _mad_ at you.

Don't bother writing.

Sparx.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**OFFICAL DOCUMENT OF THE KNIGHT HEADQUARTERS. **

Communication Dated: 09/87/20.5

To: Ace Granger, Section Seven

From: Admiral Helix of the Knights Senior Division.

Communication Type: Urgent.

The association of the Lightning Knights regrets to inform the aforementioned of the loss of a team member during the line of duty. The Lightning Knight (Second Class) RANDOM GRYFFN lost in the field of the Sixth Dimension, Canary Warp while aligned with your unit. Stated missing in action, presumed wiped out. Possibility of recovery from former level negligible.

The sympathy of the association goes out to you.

Official statement is required by 19:000 hours, 12/87/20.6

Do Right and Fear Not.

Signed.

Sgt Helix, Knights Senior Division

PS: This is off the record, Granger. Keep looking for as long as you have to. I'm sure you can make up the lost study time.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ace Lightning.

I believe that is still the title by which you go, though perhaps it doesn't innately matter, I do attempt to make sure I am at least aware of the _names_ of my enemies. One should never confuse lack of naming ability as a lack of acknowledgement.

I assume that we should at least be civil. Our undoubted family grudge against one another need not extend to the point at which manners are irrelevant.

Upon this date many cycles ago, my grandmother faced her death as a result of the negligence of the Lightning Knights. I understand that you have been marked by my surviving grandparent as the cause of this negligence. Frankly the exact details of the situation were never entirely clear, but what this classification means to the both of us is undoubtedly obvious.

So, lets get on with it, shall we?

You understand of course, that my memories of her are few and shallow, so I cannot attend these prospective future battles with my surviving relatives' chosen rage and anger. But I shall nonetheless endeavour to maintain my blood vow to my Lord and above all, to my grandmother. This is a blood oath, but it is not one_ "sealed with the hatred of ages" _or so the old idiom goes. Just so we're entirely clear on the subject.

If we meet in battle, let us hope it is but once.

Earnestly.

Lady Illusion.

PS: I prepared an explosive curse formation this morning, courtesy of the house of illusion. I advise you to place this letter on the dirt outside and stand well back within the next fifty seconds.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Dear Senior Cadet Ace Granger,

I write to you requesting your presence at the funeral of Miss Illia Dove, one week from today. The funeral will be held in Dry Chasm Gulf, where Illia's family owns several parkland areas.

I also wanted to take this opportunity to thank you for your good treatment of my friend on the occasion of the cycle dance. You did not have to entertain her childish fondness, and yet you did so without complaint or annoyance. I rather imagine you enjoyed her company. Illia –and I– shall always be grateful for that.

I must also apologise for my attitude over the last few days. As disruptive as grief is to the general cosmic scheme of things, it was not my right to go about mind-hacking people just to see what they really thought of my friend while she was alive. I quite simply couldn't stand the rumours any longer. People should not speak ill of the dead. People should not speak ill of Illia. I understand you may feel the same about the friend you have also lost in the field of duty. (Ah. But then, I wouldn't worry too much about him if I were you. In this instance, I believe I can safely say that all things will be fine.)

I should have known better, Ace, truly I should.

Yet in another way, I am glad that I did. It helped me to understand exactly what she meant to you. And to Sparx. She would have wanted you present.

I miss her, too.

Yours sincerely,

Ray Exe.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Dear Ace,

Just a note to let you know we came back from our 6D Field training today. Guess what? I got her. Right in the middle of the Gardens of Illusion, I mean, talk about obvious! She never saw me coming. Wasn't too happy about it, either. And I got this cool commendation for work in the line of duty. Won't _that_ be a shock to gramps? Random would've been surprised if… well, you know.

She won't bother you again.

Sparx.

PS: I did this because you're my friend and I was tired of her and her stupid family grudge against you, okay? I'm _still_ mad at you for leaving.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ace,

They've found Random.

Get the Zoar-Damned Oblivion back here.

Sparx.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**OFFICAL DOCUMENT OF LIGHTNING KNIGHT FIELD OFFICERS. **

Communication Dated: 09/87/20.5

To:

From:

Communication Type:

Ace. Sorry about the… official document thing. I smashed my data console to pieces earlier. This is the only way I can put the words in writing. Which is a problem, since you know what's happened to my right hand and… I'm not exactly ambidextrous, you know? So pardon the handwriting, too. And the spelling and grammar. And the oil smudges. I can blame this damned claw for that.

Look, I'm no good at this. You know I'm not, of course. You had to proofread my final thesis on the Development of the Inter-Dimensional Boundary Species of the Third, Fourth and Fifth Dimensions about five times. So I'll just come out and say it.

I didn't mean to let it hurt you. Or Sparx. She got me mad and

Well, you know the horrible details.

In a few moments, I have this strangest feeling that I'm going to change my mind about all this. I don't understand it. I can't understand it and I don't know if I'm even in control of it anymore. I thought that experiment was the right choice. The only choice, maybe it wasn't. Maybe I've let myself in for something bigger than I am.

But that doesn't mean the rest of the team has to suffer. That's why I'm handing in my resignation. Tonight.

Just know that I mean what I say now. If I'd been in control I would never have hurt you. Any of you. I'm just not strong enough to do anything about it when I

When I change my mind. I'm sorry.

Signed,

Random.

PS: The other letter's for Sparx. Don't let her rip it up. At least, not before she's looked at it.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**OFFICAL NOTICE OF THE LIGHTNING KNIGHT ACADEMY**

Communication Dated: 011/50/20.0

To: Ace Granger/Lightning of the Senior Division.

From: Commander Aqua of the Lightning Knight's Senior Division.

Communication Type: Final Academy Grading Results and Notifications.

Grading System (in order of decent):

L – Lightning Bolt  
B –Bolt  
S – Static  
F - friction  
- High

**Name**: Ace Granger, Senior Class.

**Required Combat Sport:** B _"Shows moderate skill and good control in one on one combat; is at a better advantage when not handicapped or otherwise incapable of harnessing electrical upgrades." – Tutor Graveton._

**Target/Aiming Rehearsals**: L _"Could probably shoot the eyelashes off a Lightning Mole at fifty paces. An exemplary student, runner of the additional target practise after class courses for junior cadets in cycles five and si." – Officer Grander. _

**History of the Sixth Dimension**: B _"Has good ability for memorisation and recital, sometimes lacking in originality in his interpretation of past events. Otherwise, top marks for knowledge." - Sgt. Quantum, Tutor._

**The Internal Measures and Symbolism of the Knights' Code (Code Class)**: L _"Great capacity for memorisation and comprehension of the codes internal workings. Had many times considered inducting him into my after class legal courses, but this was prevented by his dedication to after class target practise courses. Seems a born leader." - Sgt. Helix, senior Tutor._

**Extra-Dimensional Theory**: L _"Sometimes lacking in interest or attention but overall a good student with a satisfactory ability for recollection." – Professor Z._

**Mathematical Elaboration**: L _"Prompt and detailed in his explanations of theories though often somewhat lacking in his understanding of the processes involved in finding the solution. Knows the answers – just doesn't always know how he got there. All the same I will be sorry to see such a focussed and dedicated student leave." - Sgt. Quantum, Tutor._

**Electrical Engineering**: B _"Blows things up, occasionally, can probably handle a decent repair team if the situation arose. Advice the inclusion of a qualified engineering student in his teams in the future." Amanda Bolt, Head Engineer._

**Flight**: L – _"Extremely capable in aerial ability, more agile than most male students of his age category." Officer Atmos ._

**Power Control**: L_"Always exemplary. Always uses just the appropriate amount of energy in any given situation only after attempts have been made at communication and peaceable diffusion of situations." Officer Graveton._

**Elite Training Class**: L _"Graduated top of his grade in this prestigious department of Academy training. One of only two students to successfully complete the psychological Testing Course unscathed."_ _Sgt. Helix and Referee Allex._

**Overall grading of Academy**: L. _"Exemplary student, popular and capable, a born leader."_ **_Signed, Head Tutor Sgt. Helix. _**

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**OFFICAL NOTICE OF THE LIGHTNING KNIGHT ACADEMY. **

Communication Dated: 012/50/24.6

To: All Individual Graduating Lightning Knights of the Final Cycle Training.

From: Commander Aqua of the Lightning Knight's Senior Division, head of The Lightning Knight Academy, the Sixth Dimension.

Communication Type: Congratulatory Statement and Rules for Graduates.

This statement shall be issued to all academy graduates on premises. We are delighted to congratulate our passing graduates of their successful accomplishment of the final grade.

It has without a doubt been a long sixteen cycles for all Lightning Knight Cadets but we request patience and discipline from all in the final weeks of term so as not to disrupt the other students. A single cycle time off is to be issued to all graduates before they begin their selected tour of duty. The selection and arrangement of Lightning Knight Teams and Squadrons, as well as their locations for Tour of Duty will be finalised during this off period, and Contracts of Duty must be signed by all the team members, as well as individual Contracts of Allegiance. All those in doubts about their selected final Squads can contact the Knight Academy Graduates Information Bureau to report.

In accordance with tradition, the graduation ceremony will take place one hemicycle from now in the Open Grounds. All relatives and friends are welcome to attend. Priority will be given to family members travelling long distances. In honour of the occasion all vehicle parking will be free of charge on campus.

Graduates are reminded that there is still to be _no flying_ anywhere in the Academy outside of the Flight Range during designated open times, these designated opening times will not change in light of the current circumstances on campus.

All issued books and data pads obtained from the on-campus information centres are to be returned by the end of this hemicycle.

One again, congratulations from all tutors and Academy Seniors. Welcome to the Lightning Knights.

Do Right and Fear Not.

Signed.

Commander Aqua of the Lightning Knights' Senior Division.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Dear Ace,

Tell me, my friend, I'm not dreaming all this, am I?

I never did quite figure how you managed to convince me to come back to this life, and yet you did. And now I'm… here. And I just can't quite bring myself to believe it.

It was on my desk when I entered Engineering this morning. The notice. _Congratulatory Statement and Rules for Graduates_. It was for me.

I'm a Lightning Knight Academy Graduate.

I have a Zoar-damned _claw_ for a hand and they're theorising replacing the limb prosthetics with a treadmill. (Yeah, yeah, I know what you're thinking, don't worry. I'm going to weigh up my options first. That's one bulky prototype design they've got there, hardly convenient for a fresh-from-the-academy Lightning Knight.) I'm pretty much a freak, and yet you convinced them to keep me on. Convinced me to stay on, told me I could beat whatever this… thing is in my head. This virus.

That's the name I'm going to go by from now on, Ace. Random Virus. It might seem odd to you that I should want to remind myself of it in that way, but it's important to me that I do. It's important to me that I don't forget what you did for me, and all the things I nearly did to you. I need tohave to control it, and if that means being constantly reminded of the evil inside me, then that's what I'll do.

I really think I've got a chance of beating this now, Ace.

Thanks for everything.

Random.

PS: I saw your own final report the other day, by the way… when did _you _become president of the Chess Club I'd like to know?

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**OFFICAL DOCUMENT OF LIGHTNING KNIGHTS FIELD OFFICERS. **

Communication Dated: 011/55/25.6

To: Senior Lightning Knight Ace Lightning

From: Commander Aqua of the Lightning Knights' Senior Division, head of The Lightning Knight Academy, the Sixth Dimension.

Communication Type: Mission Pre-Briefing Contract.

Your request for transfer with your final selected team has been finalised with the authorities. It has been concluded that, due to certain difficulties arising in the Realms of Illusion, your Division shall be posted there for the majority of the next five cycles.

Ace Lighting is hereby announced Captain of the search to recover the **Amulet of Zoar**, lost artefact of the Lightning Knights. By signing the paper below you assign yourself to this Tour of Duty for it's entire duration, family crisis and wipe out notwithstanding.

Do Right and Fear Not.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Dear Ace Lightning.

Uh. Hey.

It's been a long time since I did stuff like this. Written to guys like you: those guys who always seem to have all the answers, because I just can't get them from real people. You know. Fictional people. I used to do it all the time when I was just a little kid, but I haven't done it in years, honest. I figure it was just a phase I was going through. Bertie the Dinosaur is a good guy to talk to when you're an eight year old, you know? You always knew he wasn't gonna judge you.

Uh…promise you won't tell anyone I said that.

Anyway I was feeling nostalgic and stuff, and it's kinda been a whacked day so, I decided to write to you.

And I was kind of wondering… how do you do it? Cause I see you doing all these cool, heroic things, standing up to the bullies. You'd never let Wayne pick on anyone. But then when I try to do those things. And I try to stand up to Wayne, or to Eric.

And then other times when I'm really lucky, I'll say something back. It's never a very smart something. I mean, I've got this 150-plus IQ and I can't think up a witty one liner. I dunno, it just doesn't come out right. And even when I do manage to open my mouth and say what I want to say, it never sounds like you make it sound.

Because it's real, and you're not.

There's a new guy at school. I think you might've liked him. Y'know, if you were real and all. I've just got a feeling he won't let Wayne push him around… not all the time, anyway. Or at least, he won't let Wayne be in charge for the reasons Wayne _wants_ to be in charge. He wants people to be scared of him, just like Lord Fear does, or Anvil. That's how guys like him work. They make people scared of them, so that I… so that those people will do what they say.

And it's really, really hard not to be scared of Wayne. Has been since Kindergarten.

But maybe you wouldn't understand that. I don't think you're scared of anything.

I just kinda wish you could show me how not to be, too. And you can't.

Oh, by the way, his name's Mark.

Chuck Mugel.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Dear Ace,

That sounds weird, doesn't it? But then, there really isn't a sane way to put this.

I could've come straight out with it rather than writing it down, I guess. This isn't exactly a safe means of keeping this secret. Addressing the envelope to you is probably a bad idea, too. The way I'm going about this, you'd really think I wanted you to see this, and read it, and find out.

Damn it.

I wonder if you know the truth anyway? If you know what you are. I tried to tell you before but… it was like you were avoiding the issue. I wouldn't blame you if you were.

I wouldn't blame you for hating me if you knew what I almost did.

I would've… quit. Just pressed the delete button and erased you all, just like that. And if I hadn't realised the answer at just that right moment…

You know, whenever I go for the delete key, now, I keep checking that I haven't got the game uploading in the background. I think I've checked it over about eight times in the last hour. Every time I have to go near the delete button, I make sure the game isn't uploaded, just to make sure I don't do it by accident. Just to make sure I don't press delete and somehow wipe you all out.

Silly, isn't it?

It scares me. What I was capable of. And it kind of makes me wonder whether or not I'm really the person I thought I was.

Or maybe I'm just wondering if I'm the person you think I am. If I'm not, then… I hope I can be again.

Sorry, mate.

Signed

Mark.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Dear Ace

Hey! You listening there, tough guy?

Damn, I wish I had some paper to write this on. It sounds so stupid just yelling into the Datastream but it's not like I've got time. Look, I need your help here, man! I don't know what the heck you think you're doing in that dimension, but I'm trying to stay alive alone here, I've got Giant George trying to pulverise me, zombies trying to… to _undeadify_ me and god knows what that weird face in the sky is, but I wish it'd just tell me what the hell it's doing already. It's creeping me out.

I hope you can get me outta here soon, Ace.

I mean really, really soon. Like try _now_.

Huh.

…Was worth a shot, I guess.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Dear Ace,

I wonder if you are aware of the current Sixth Dimensional date, or if it means anything to you any longer. I must admit that things are very…. different. Both here in the House of Illusion, and elsewhere. I shan't consider the formalities.

I am attempting to avoid Kilobyte to the best of my abilities. It seems to me that you could not predict this situation or my being trapped here. It is unlikely you could know what a prison it has become. A world of false virtues and inconstant reality. Was it always this way and I merely didn't notice the chaos? Ace, things are… wrong here.

Something comes to me. I seem to recall a blood oath, Ace, though still the choice of word evades me. After all; only mortals have the capacity to bleed. Nonetheless, a blood oath it was. One forged by my grandparents, with a bounty on your head. I was young at the time so perhaps the details evade me.

That debt –if you even remember it– no longer matters. You and I, we are what matters the most. And I do not wish to kill you and to oblivion with the debts of my foremothers. You have known this for a long while, even if you had difficulty in convincing that sparky upstart otherwise. I no longer care.

After all, what are the words of Lords and Ladies to me now? The next time you see me, Ace, I would prefer it if you did not call me _Illusion_. I do not want to be associated with fiction or unreality any longer.

We'll meet again soon.

Love.

E.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Dear Ace.

Dude, I wonder what you'd say if you could see all those old letters. You'd probably have thought it was pretty funny. Well, at least the bit about Bertie…

Damn, I just realised, if you ever find this I'm gonna have to get you to promise not to tell anyone _for real._ Uh, yeah. Probably better keep this secret, even from you.

Then again maybe you wouldn't find it so weird. I mean, you answered a lot of my old questions when I found out about you. And one of the most important questions? Was whether or not Mark was really as odd as Brett always acted like he was.

Well, he was. But in a good way. Just like you are, and Sparx. And me.

We're all… different, like that. and I dunno what constituted life for you. I dunno if you even existed at all before you came here and whether or not you have any memories backing up your life, but… I dunno, a part of me really thinks you must have done.

And even if you weren't real there. You're real now. A real live superhero, in the flesh (well, in the coding) and living in Conestoga Hills, saving the day every chance you get. Just like the Lightning Knights are supposed to. And you showed me so much. About how to have the guts to stand up for myself and why people shouldn't keep powerful destructive electrical based weapons in their tool sheds and how just one kid can make a difference to _everything_.

And Ace, that is just the coolest thing in all of history. I just...wanted you to know that.

I hope you hang around, man.

Do Right and Fear Not.

Signed.

CHMUG3

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_End. _


End file.
